Broadway homestuck: Introduction
by Crimson Writer Knight
Summary: You have acquired tickets to see at the newest Broadway at the Hussie theater. Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you our newest play Broadway home stuck! Enjoy the show! (Remember 5 for admission and 10 for front row seats!) Hehehe!
1. Chapter 1: Authors note

Ladies and gentlemen, Trolls and lusus'. the next chapter is the first part of the Broadway homestuck series. The songs aren't mine you can find them on youtube I had just changed the songs slightly to fit the situation. PLEASE read and review.

REMEMBER sit back relax and enjoy the show!

Yours truly,

Crimson writer knight.


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

{Scene one: Stage Covered by curtains.}

Beginning Orchestra music then the sound of a conductor swatting there conducting stick on their music stand.

A shadow of Vriska and Kanaya appears on the curtains.

Vriska (Yelling and tugging at the dress in Kanaya's hands): Give me back my dress!

Kanaya: I hate you, but this dress should have never been made! I feel disgusted just looking at it!

Shadow of Karkat appears on curtain next to Vriska and Kanaya.

Karkat: WHAT'S GOING ON.

Vriska: She won't let me wear this damn dress!

Kanaya: It's a fashion disaster!

Karkat: We don't have time anyway the shows about to start!

Vriska grabs dress out of Kanaya's hands.

Vriska: Whatever.

Vriska leaves the stage and the shadows of Eridan and Sollux appear on the stage.

Sollux: Eridan!

Eridan: W-what?

Sollux: Why do you have Feferi trapped in a net?!

Eridan: Like I need to tell you.

Karkat: Eridan get Feferi the fuck out of that net! And Sollux get off of the stage!

Eridan (Angry.): Ok….

A large shadow appears on the curtain.

Nepeta: Wheeee!

Equius: Nepeta, this behavior is completely ludicrous…

Karkat: NEPETA, GET OFF OF EQUIUS THE SHOW IS ABOUT TO START. AND EQUIUS…. GET OUT OF MY FACE.

All 20 of the main Homestuck characters appear and the curtains open.

Karkat: Hello humans and trolls. Welcome to Broadway Homestuck! Today there will be 20 acts and lots of singing!

Scene one: A giant meteor from veil crashes into a forest.

The trolls and the humans stumble out of the ship.

Tavros Face first on ground below a wheel chair.: Ow where are we?

Rose: We appear to be in a forest.

Karkat: WE'LL THIS IS JUST **GREAT** WE ARE ALL STUCK ON EARTH WITH NO POSSIBLE WAY OF GETTING OFF OF EARTH!

Sollux: Calm down K.K There muth be thome pothiible way of getting back to earth.

Jade: But we shouldn't be happy that we all had survived the crash?

John (Gesturing to the trolls.): Jade has a point even though we have no way of getting you back to Alternia or off this planet. Shouldn't we be happy that we all didn't die from the crash?

{Song 1: The happiest Homestuck song ever.}

Jade: Everything is great! Everything is grand! We all just crashed, but I'm here with my friends!

Vriska: Everything is perfect! Don't have to make e'm pay! We just met the humans and were all ok, life's a bitter game but with someone by your side it's not so lame!

Tavros: When you're alone life can be a scary thing…. It makes you feel like your paralyzed. But if you can be brave and spread out your wings, your confidence can take to the skies!

Gamzee: Everything is great, now we've dipped from the veil, 'cause my buddy's got my back, and we're just that pale.

Karkat: Everything's alright now, it's weird to concede. I don't have to think about a team to lead.

John: Life is like a sprite! Guiding your path it'll be alright!

Equius: Life's not over yet, there's plenty of time to break a sweat.

Kanaya: Life is like a forge; once it's lit the world is yours!

Vriska: Life's a bitter game but with someone by your side it's not so lame!

Terezi: I've got everything that I neeeeeeeeed right in front of me!

Dave: Nothings stopping me, nothing that I can't be without you right here next to me!

Aradia: Life's a precious thing! You'll never know when you'll die again!

Sollux: tho just thtay on track. Thometimes you miight have to hack.

Eridan: Life is genocide! W-win or lose w-with changing tide.

Rose: Life can be a wand. Full of surprises don't abscond!

Terezi: Life is FULL of tricks! Keep your eyes open GIVE IT A LICK!

Nepeta: Life has its flaws…. But YOU'VE got a set of kitty claws!

Feferi: Don't cry like a grub… (Giggles) Just glub! Life's a bitter game but with someone by your side it's not so lame!

John: I've got everything that I neeeeeeeeed, Right in front of me!

Karkat: Nothings stopping me nothing that I can't be without you right here next to me!

Terezi (Not singing.): That was really good Karkat!

Karkat (Not singing.):FUCK YOU!

Jake: Everything is jolly good, everything is GRAND! We're alpha as fuck, and we're in command!

Roxy: Everything's perfect! Everything's the BOMB. I just can't get over, shit, you look like my MOM.

Jake: Life's a loaded gun. Pull the trigger start the fun!

Jane: Life's a piece of cake! So eat it now for goodness sake!

Gamzee: Life is a carnival! You're in the center and the seats are full.

Aradia: I've got everything I need, right in front of me.

Sollux: Nothings thtopping me. Nothing that II can't be without you right here next two me.

Feferi: Life is like the sea. So much to glub for you and me!

Nepeta: Life's like a cat! Someone to purr someone to pat!

Dave: Life is like a favorite song. Makes you feel like you belong!

Roxy: Life is like 11 shots. It may feel nice but it fucks you up!

Kanaya: Life's a ray of sun. Reminding you the day's not done.

Tavros: Life is like a happy dream boosting up your self esteem.

Dirk: Life is like a robot… what the fuck am I supposed to say?

Jane: Life's a bitter game, but with someone by your side it's not so lame!

Feferi: Nothing is stopping me!

Dave: Nothing that I can't be without you right here next to me!

Song ends.

Eridan: W-well that w-was stupid.

Sollux: I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree.

Tavros: What should we do now?

Kanaya: Perhaps we could stay here for a while, adapt to this planet perhaps because if we don't get out we could live normally. But if we can't live normally we could find a machine of some sort to get us back.

Karkat: DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT THE HUMANS WILL ACCEPT US AND LET US LIVE HERE!

Jade: Technically we are humans and we accept you!

Karkat: YOU MIGHT BUT WHAT WILL THE OTHER HUMANS DO!

Rose: It is most likely that when the government finds out they will keep you at a un-marked location to be studied and later dissected or maybe even vice versa.

Vriska: Humans are idiots they won't even notice!

Tavros: Vriska kind of has a point. We are much smarter than humans.

Aradia: I think we might be able to do this.

Every character except Karkat nods their heads in agreement and leaves the stage.

Karkat: WAIT DON'T- Fuck, ever mind.

{Song 2: Karkahontas.}

Karkat: You think I'm an ignorant fuck ass.

Karkat: But everyone's been so many places I guess it must be so.

Karkat: But I don't really see that the Fuck ass is really ME!

Karkat: How can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know…

Karkat: You humans think you own whatever planet you land on. Alternia is a dead thing you can claim. (It kind of is.) But I know every rock and troll and lusus… Has a life. Has a spirit. Has name.

Karkat: Humans think the only people who are people are the people who look and think like them. But if you walk in the footsteps of a dead girl… You'll learn things that you'll wish you never knew!

Karkat: Have you ever heard a hipster crying all alone? Or asked a grinning juggalo why he's high? Can you glub with all the voices of Fluthulu? Can you paint with all the colors of our blood? (2x) (It's not easy!)

Karkat: Don't look at our sun or you will be blinded. (Unless you are weird like Kanaya) Don't flarp with spiders you will probably die! If you play role-play with a cat girl who likes shipping, there's a chance you'll run into that sweaty guy.

Karkat: The mustard blooded assholes just a poser. But the wheel chair sky lark will be your friend! And we are connected to each other. In a double reach around that never ends.

Karkat: How high can the juggalo get you? If you turn him down that's ok too. (Seriously it rots your think pan.) But you'll never hear the hipster crying all alone, For whether we are pink or grayish skinned. We need to glub with all the voices of Fluthulu. We need to paint with all the colors of our blood.

Karkat: You may come from earth, But still, You'll just be from earth until you can paint with all the colors of our blood.

{Song ends.}

{Karkat exits stage.}

{Scene two: City.}

[Cab stage prop: pulls up to a side walk. Karkat walks out. (Wearing Pink tuxedo and top hat.)]

Karkat: Thanks, fuck ass.

[Taxi goes off stage.]

Karkat (looking around.): Glowing lights, big city…. Where could they have gone off to?

[Looks around for a while and sighs,]

Karkat: This is going to be a long search….

[Song three: I'm still here.]

Karkat: for all of the questions we had posed all the answers we had known. We are lost now and left here alone and what did you think we'll be saved? Were abandoned and unchanged. We were dreaming and we've awoken into reality.

Karkat: I'm lost and I still can't understand. Think that I might have a chance, He might take me; and throw me away. I won but my world was just on loan. Given to them for a home they don't see me, see their god's fear.

Karkat: And I want to protect what is mine, bring our struggle back to light. See the sunshine and wait in the rain. But here where were stranded in space, Do I cry out in vain? No, one hears me 'cause I'm not here. And I was the leader of them all. All the darkness haven't called.

Karkat: they might be broken or battered and burned. So what can I still hope to pursue? When my options fall through, when my army is scattered and I don't believe. And I want to protect what is mine, bring our struggle back to light. See the sunshine and wait in the rain. But here where were stranded in space, Do I call for you in vain? Can you hear me? 'cause I'm right here.

Karkat: They still decide what I dream. They all want my belief. If I wait on their whispers and maybe just listen I'll seeeeeee. And I want to protect what is mine, bring our struggle back to light. See the sunshine and wait in the rain. But here where were stranded in space, There's no demon I can't face! They won't stop me, Yeah, I'm still here.

Karkat: Knight of blood, the hope he'll fear. I'm still here. (3x) I'm still here! (2x)

[End of song.]

Karkat: WE'LL I GUESS I HAVE A LOT OF SEARCHING TO DO.

{Karkat exits the stage.}


End file.
